Avatars
Attention!: This page is under JD4MASTER's Construction. Please do not edit until further notice. Avatars were first introduced in Just Dance 4. They returned in Just Dance 2014, however they were in color now. Trivia *Various dancers from previous games returned as avatars in Just Dance 2014. *Just Dance 4 avatars were not in color. *They have avatars for months *The Just Dance 4 avatars had their own special noise. The Just Dance 2014 ones have the same noises. *Just Dance 4 has about 20 avatars and Just Dance 2014 has about 200 avatars so its about 10x more. *Just Dance Wii U has 81 avatars that also include dancers from previous Just Dance Wii games. Avatars The avatars represent your profile. They are featured in Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014. The avatars on Just Dance 2014 have a wider selection and are in colour. You can select one from your favorite dance. The avatars is Just Dance 2014 can also express emotions when pressing the buttons. They can smile , wink , blow a kiss , growl , laugh , sticking the tongue , and blow a bubble using bubblegum. Gallery 'Avatars from Just Dance' ILiketoMoveItAvatar.png|I Like To Move It EyeoftheTigerAvatar.png|Eye Of The Tiger Ringmybellavatar.png|Ring My Bell Hotncoldavatar.png|Hot N Cold Jingolobaavatar.png|Jin Go La Ba WhoLetTheDogsOutAvatar.png|Who Let The Dogs Out? Dareavatar.png|Dare 480px-4-0.png|I Get Around 'Avatars from Just Dance 2' FireworkAvatar.png|Firework WhenIGrowUpAvatar.png|When I Grow Up ShouldIStayorShouldIGoAvatar.PNG|Should I Stay or Should I Go? (BBE) BabyGirlAvatar.png|Baby Girl FunkytownAvatar.PNG|Funkytown CrazyChristmasAvatar.png|Crazy Christmas PumpUptheVolumeAvatar.png|Pump Up The Volume RasputinAvatar.png|Rasputin/YMCA (P1) HereComeTheHotstepperAvatar.png|Here Comes The Hotstepper DagombaAvatar.png|Dagomba Spiceupyourlifeavatar.png|Spice Up Your Life (P1) Thepoweravatar.png|The Power Cosmicgirlavatar.png|Cosmic Girl Toxicavatar2.png|Toxic Callmeavatar.png|Call Me 18.png|Hey Ya! 24.png|Kung Fu Fighting (P1) 13.png|Come On Eileen (P1) 39.png|Viva Las Vegas/YMCA (P3) JumpintheLine2ndDancer.png|Jump in the Line (P2) Sway2ndDancer.PNG|Sway (P1) Images_100000000000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Chicken Payback 28.png|Professer Pumplestickle (P1) KattiKalandal2ndDancer.PNG|Katti Kalandal (P2) KattiKalandal1stDancer.png|Katti Kalandal (P1) 'Avatars from Just Dance 3' TightropeAvatar.png|Tightrope CaliforniaGurlsAvatar.png|California Gurls Landof1000DancesAvatar.PNG|Land of 100 Dances IFeelLoveAvatar.PNG|I Feel Love Somethin'StupidAvatar.png|Something Stupid (P2) DaFunkAvatar.png|Da Funk (P1) VideoKilledTheRadioStarAvatar.png|Video Killed The Radio Star Partyrockanthemavatar.png|Party Rock Anthem Idontfeellikedancinavatar.png|I Don't Feel Like Dancin' Shesgotmedancing.png|She's Got Me Dancing HeyboyheygirlTHUMB.png|Hey Boy Hey Girl 57.png|Night Boat To Cairo (P2) 52.png|This Is Halloween (P4) 51.png|This Is Halloween (P3) 50.png|This Is Halloween (P2) loving.jpg|I Was Made For Lovin' You (P1) wait.jpg|What You Waiting For? 'Avatars from Just Dance 4' Moves_Like_Jagger_Avatar_2.png|Moves Like Jagger/YMCA (P2) (3rd Dancer) Oie_transparentmoveslikejabbathehut.png|Moves Like Jagger (1st Dancer) Oie_transparentparrot.png|Instabul (P1) IstanbulAvatarP3.png|Instabul (P3) 66.png|We No Speak Americano Can'tTakeMyEyesOffYouAlternateAvatar.png|The Final Countdown(P1)/Cant Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) Beautyandabeatavatar.JPG|Beauty And A Beat We_R_Who_We_R_Avatar.jpg|We R Who We R FunhouseAvatarDLC.PNG|Funhouse (DLC Avatar) Funhouseavatar.png|Funhouse NeverGonnaGiveYouUpAvatar.png|Never Gonna Give You Up MundianToBachKeAvatar.png|Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P1) BewareoftheBoys4thDancer.png|Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P4) Livinlavidalocaavatar.png|Livin' La Vida Loca Superbassavatar.png|Super Bass Crucifiedavatar4.png|Crucified (P4) Crucifiedavatar3.png|Crucified (P3) Crucifiedavatar1.png|Crucified (P1) Whatmakesyoubeautifulavatar2.png|What makes you beautiful (P2) Wildwildwestavatar1.png|Wild Wild West (P1) Wildwildwestavatar2.png|Wild Wild West (P2) Wildwildwestavatar3.png|Wild Wild West (P3) Wildwildwestavatar4.png|Wild Wild West (P4) Timewarpdollavatar.png|Time Warp (P2) Timewarprockstaravatar.png|Time Warp (P4) Rockandrollavatar.png|Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) Disturbiaavatar.png|Disturbia Oopsavatar.png|Oops I Did It Again (P3) Rocklobsteravatar.png|Rock Lobster (P1) Rocklobsteravatar1.png|Rock Lobster (P2) Sowhantavatar.png|So What Mrsaxobeatavatar.png|Mr. Saxobeat Youmakemefeelavatar.png|You Make Me Feel Category:Game Features